Légendes et mythes : le cinquième fondateur
by kay13kay13
Summary: Venez découvrir l'histoire du cinquième fondateur, guerrier légendaire, personnage mythique oublié depuis des siècles, et sa venue dans à l'époque des maraudeurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ****:** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi.

**Note de l'auteur : ** Me voila avec une nouvelle histoire. Elle raconte l'histoire du cinquième fondateur, guerrier légendaire, personnage mythique oublié depuis des siècles, et sa venue dans à l'époque des maraudeurs. Attention cette histoire sera un slash vous êtes prévenus. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1** Un autre temps

Domaine des Royalieu, Angleterre, en 945 après J.C

Un jeune sorcier du nom de Kay se battait en duel contre un autre jeteur de sorts. Kay semblait avoir moins de vingt ans. Sa silhouette était haute, et on devinait sous les vêtements de l'homme une fine musculature, probablement due à de nombreux exercices physiques réguliers, même si l'apparence du magicien lui donnait une allure plutôt chétive. Sa chevelure lisse châtain clair était attachée en catogan dont quelques mèches folles tombaient devant ses yeux si semblables à deux turquoises. Ses fines mains tenaient fermement sa baguette magique.

Kay portait une chemise blanche en lin dont les manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes mettait sa peau halée en valeur, un pantalon noire en toile à la coupe irréprochable et une paire de bottes très résistantes en cuir de dragon à crête noire. A son cou étincelait une chevalière en or avec un blason dessus qui représentait un loup. Il portait deux bagues à sa main droite et une à la gauche, elles étaient toutes en or blanc.

- Abandonne Kay ! Tu n'as aucune chance de ma vaincre ! cria le sorcier le plus âgé, Mathieu Royalieu en renvoyant un sort à son adversaire.

- Et pourquoi cela Monsieur le français ? questionna le dit Kay tout en dressant un bouclier en vitesse.

- J'ai des siècles d'expérience alors que toi tu n'es qu'un jeunot de dix-sept ans ! Le cercle a eut tort de t'envoyer pour me neutraliser. Il aurait du demander à un immortel, car même quelqu'un de ton espèce répugnante ne peux rien face à la puissance des vampires du Clan des âmes.

- Je ne t'ais pas permis d'insulter mes frères ! hurla Kay, qui venait de perdre le peu de self-contrôle qui lui restait. Quand à ma mission, si je dois échouer, alors j'aurais tenté le coup. Le cercle sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Le conseil a prit sa décision et ni toi ni moi n'avons le droit de la contester.

- Tu es bien idiot d'obéir. Ne gâche pas ta vie à écouter les ordres de quelques fous ! Rejoins-moi et nous régnerons sur le monde Kay, murmura Mathieu Royalieu tout en lançant un sortilège à son ennemi.

- Pour finir dans ton lit ? Sans façon, répondit l'autre sorcier en évitant habilement le sort de stupéfaction.

- Et pourquoi ? Ca ne t'avais pas déplu l'an dernier.

- J'étais jeune et j'avais peur. Après le rejet de mes parents j'ai toujours recherché un semblant d'affection. Et tu étais là, mais tu t'es joué de moi, alors je vais me faire une joie d'effectuer la mission que le cercle m'a confié.

- Tu l'auras voulu trésor ! déclara Mathieu en murmurant un nouveau maléfice qui se dirigea droit sur Kay, mais il rata sa cible de peu.

Le duel entre les deux hommes était de nature violente, et il ne tarda pas à tourner au désastre. Mathieu Royalieu lança un sort particulièrement puissant, issu d'une magie très sombre, uniquement maîtrisé des Maîtres Vampiriques :

- _Tempus Valores ! _

Le sort fut si rapide que même l'incroyable agilité de Kay ne put l'éviter. Il se le prit de plein fouet et tomba au sol en sang. Sa silhouette se brouilla jusqu'à disparaître complètement, sans laisser la moindre trace. Le sorcier n'était plus là.

Mathieu murmura au vent :

- Un jour tu seras à moi Kay, même si pour cela je dois attendre plus de mille ans.

Le vampire transplana dans son manoir, situé sur le domaine de Royalieu qui lui appartenait depuis plus quatre cents ans. Il se jura de devenir le vampire le plus puissant et d'avoir assez de pouvoir pour soumettre Kay et faire en sorte qu'il demeure à ses côtés pour l'éternité. Il avait hâte de goûter son sang. De le faire sien de nouveau. Il lui suffirait simplement d'être patient pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Domaine des Royalieu, Angleterre.

Kay regarda autour de lui. Il se savait encore sur les terres de Mathieu, mais où était donc le vampire ? Le sorcier se demanda si cela n'avait un rapport avec le sortilège qu'il avait reçu « _Tempus Valores »_. Mais quels effets possédait-il ? Ah, évidemment il fallait qu'il ne comprenne pas un seul mot de latin. _Tempus_, sans le moindre doute possible signifiait le Temps. Mais _Valores_ alors ? Valeur peut être ? Ou voyage ? Kay pria silencieusement pour que cela ne signifie pas voyage, car sinon il était mal barré (pour changer tiens, se dit-il).

Le sorcier décida de se rendre à Londres pour vérifier ses théories sur les différentes significations du sort. Il maudit en chemin Mathieu et toutes les prochaines générations de Royalieu. Il transplana dans Londres même, dans une quartier moldu dédié au commerce. C'est là qu'il faillit hurler, en découvrant la première d'un journal. Il datait de 1978. Soit plus de mille ans après la création de Poudlard. Il venait de faire un bond de dix siècles dans le futur !

Kay rentra dans une petite auberge nommée le Chaudron Baveur. Elle était située à l'emplacement exact d'une ancienne taverne qui permettait d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse et à l'Allée des Embrumes. Le sorcier persuadé que le passage existait toujours, pénétra dans le bâtiment délabré (qu'es-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour repousser des moldus).

Le Chaudron Baveur était rempli de sorciers entassées les uns sur les autres, sorcier à qui Tom, le barman servait des verres encore et encore. Un véritable repaire d'alcooliques en tout genres, de la veuve éplorée à l'idiot de service.

Kay sortit du bar par le fond et tomba devant un mur de brique qu'un sorcier ouvrit de quelques coups de baguette. Il mémorisa la combinaison des pavés, juste au cas où.

Le Chemin de Traverse avait beaucoup changé depuis mille ans. Il semblait bien plus grand que dans les souvenirs de Kay, plus coloré également. Le sorcier se rendit en premier lieu à la célèbre banque tenue par les gobelins les plus riches et les plus influents, Gringotts. On la disait gardée par un dragon.

Au comptoir, Kay s'adressa à un des gobelins présents :

- Bonjour.

Celui-ci lui rendit son salut, politesse obligée. Kay continua :

- Je souhaiterais accéder à mon coffre, mais cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venu en ces lieux.

Il montra ma chevalière qu'il portait au cou, symbole de sa famille, les Shanga. Une lignée très ancienne, au sang-pur, dont le héritiers se révélaient souvent puissants. Une famille qui connaissait l'art de la guerre, et le pratiquait à la perfection.

Le gobelin était surpris, très surpris. Aucun Shanga ne 'était présenté depuis la disparition du dernier héritier de la lignée, Kay Ty Shanga. Le fils d'une Ty et d'un Shanga. Des deux plus grandes familles sorcières du Royaume-Uni, aujourd'hui tombés dans l'oubli suite à la disparition de Kay. Il appela son supérieur, Ragnok qui occupait le poste de sous-directeur de la prestigieuse banque.

Celui-ci le conduisit dans son bureau, richement décoré qui montrait la richesse du gobelin.

- Monsieur mettez votre sang sur ce papier, afin de nous prouver votre identité.

- Bien Maître gobelin.

Kay prit la dague qu'il portait à sa ceinture en cuir de dragon et s'entailla le poignet d'un geste précis. Il laissa quelques gouttes de sang couler sur le parchemin avant de guérir la plaie grâce à un sortilège.

Des mots écris en rouge s'inscrivirent sur le parchemin.

_Kay Ty Shanga fils légitime de Aurora Lya Ty et de Marcus Jean Shanga._

_Dernier héritier des familles Ty et Shanga._

- Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous Monsieur Shanga.

- Moi je s'en suis heureux, ainsi je sais que mes coffres sont en sécurité. Comme vous le savez je viens de réapparaître et j'aurais besoin de nouveaux papiers d'identité conformes aux nouvelles lois et réformes. Je vais vous dire la vérité Maître gobelin si vous me jurez que rien ne sortira de cette pièce.

- C'est entendu.

- Je viens de faire un bond de mille ans dans le temps. Inscrivez mes papiers sous le nom de Kay Ty. Le nom des Shanga pourrais indiquer au monde qui je suis, or je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Pouvez-vous faire en sorte que je sois inscrit à Poudlard ?

- Sans aucun problème. Alors voici votre histoire si on vous pose des questions vous avez grandi dans la sécurité du manoir familial des Ty, qui se cachent au yeux du monde. Vous avez appris la magie auprès d'un précepteur mais lui et vos parents sont morts dans l'incendie de votre demeure. Vous êtes le seul survivant. Une rumeur bien lancée et tout le monde croira dur comme fer à ce mensonge. Je m'occupe de ça. Mais juste une question pourquoi un fondateur veut-il étudier à Poudlard ?

- J'ai besoin de rentrer à la maison, voila tout.

- Très bien. Je m'occupe donc de cette inscription également.

- Merci Ragnok.

Une heure plus tard, Kay avait des papiers parfaitement en règle et était inscrit en septième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Le sang-pur décida de se balader dans le Chemin de Traverse et d'y faire quelques emplettes, notamment les fournitures nécessaires à sa septième année dans la plus prestigieuse école de magie d'Europe.

Il acheta chez Fleury & Bott tous les livres demandés, et en ajouta plusieurs sur l'histoire de la Magie, afin de ne paraître débile. C'est ainsi qu'il appris la montée en puissance d'un mage noir, autoproclamé Seigneur des Ténèbres, se faisant nommé Voldemort.

Chez Madame Guipure, la couturière du Chemin de Traverse, il fit la rencontre de deux jeunes filles : Lily Evans et Serena Faquit. La première rousse avec de grands yeux verts émeraudes alors que la seconde avait des cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux marrons clairs. Elles étaient toutes les deux très jolies et sympathiques. Tous les trois discutèrent et apprirent à se connaître autour d'une glace chez Floriant.

- Alors, que viens tu faire en Angleterre Kay ? questionna Lily.

- Je rentre à Poudlard, mes parents sont morts un peu avant l'été.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas …

- Ce n'est pas grave Lily, et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais le savoir. De plus nous étions en froid depuis des années, il n'aimaient pas l'être que j'étais.

Ils parlèrent longtemps, et Serena partit bien avant Lily, attendue par ses parents. La rousse due aussi partir et promis à son nouvel amis de l'attendre sur le quai neuf trois quarts dans une semaine pour la rentrée.

Il fit également la rencontre d'une bande de joyeux lurons, les maraudeurs composés de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Même si il ne les apprécia pas, ils manquaient d'une certaine maturité, il sentit quelque chose. L'un d'entre eux était comme lui.

Kay utilisa un rapide _Tempus_ qui l'informa de l'heure plutôt avancée. En effet, il était prêt de huit heures du soir. Il réserva une chambre pour la semaine au Chaudron Baveur et mangea sur place. Après, il se décida pour aller en boîte sorcière, car après tout, il fallait bien qu'il connaisse un peu les tendances des personnes de son âge qu'il allait côtoyé un an à Poudlard.

Ses amis lui manquaient, de même que ses frères. Les autres fondateurs lui manquaient. Comme il avait hâte de piéger Godric avec l'aide de Salazar, d'aller prendre le soleil avec Helga et Rowena. Pour compenser ce manque, il bu plus que de raison ce soir là et vomit sur un dénommé Lucius Malfoy. Il ne savait pas qu'il venait de se faire un nouvel ennemi.

Kay se demanda si Mathieu était encore vivant. Probablement. Mieux valait se faire discret et éviter de le rencontrer dans cette époque, où il venait d'acquérir mille ans de savoir supplémentaire. Il se fit note de contacter le Cercle, mais cela pouvait attendre un peu pour le moment. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de rentrer dans son temps, et vite avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose d'irréparable. Modifier le cours du temps était passible de la peine capitale et Kay se trouvait trop jeune pour mourir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer ****:** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi, ainsi que plusieurs personnages comme Kay.

**Chapitre 2**

Londres, Chaudron Baveur.

Kay se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête, qui était dû vraisemblablement à la quantité de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avait ingurgité la veille. Il avait la désagréable impression de s'être fait écraser par un troupeau de sombrals. Il chercha d'un geste de la main une potion sur sa table de chevet. Il la déboucha, la but et se sentit mieux tout d'un coup. Il bénit, comme les sept matins précédents les potions destinées au lendemains de cuite.

Il fallait dire que le sang-pur avait passé ses soirées en boîtes sorcières, et maintenant il connaissait parfaitement les mœurs des personnes de sa nouvelle époque, des jeunes au plus âgés. Et il était devenu accro au Whisky Pur Feu. Quel dommage qu'il n'existait pas encore à l'époque de la fondation de Poudlard !

Kay se leva difficilement en poussant Ayeric et Alomon de son lit. Les deux loups, le premier entièrement noir et l'autre complètement blanc quittèrent à regret leur place et descendirent du lit du sorcier. Celui-ci se rappelait parfaitement comment il les avait rencontré, quatre jours plus tôt.

FLASH BACK

Le dernier des Shanga se promenait tranquilement dans une grande forêt non loin de la capitale anglaise. Il avait alors vu caché dans une tanière une meute d'environ quinze loups, et six ou sept louveteaux. La bande d'animaux jouait et tous ces membres semblaient en parfaite harmonie.

L'héritier légitime des Shanga observa la meute de loups pendant une bonne demie heure. C'est alors qu'il remarqua deux autres loups à l'écart du clan. Dire que Kay était surpris fut un doux euphémisme. Le premier était entièrement blanc, une couleur bien inhabituelle pour un loup de quelques espèces qu'il soit. Le second était son exact opposé, ses poils brillant d'un noir de jais. Leur seul point commun -autre que celui d'être tous deux des loups dela même espèce- était leurs yeux jaunes.

Le jeune homme pouvait se vanter de tout savoir sur les loups, leur comportement, leur mode de vie, et même leurs mœurs. Et jamais il n'avait vu ou entendu parler d'un loup blanc ou d'un loup noir. Un loup était généralement gris ou alors gris et blanc. Ces deux animaux-_créatures_-sortaient vraiment de l'ordinaire.

Ces deux loups semblaient à l'écart du reste de la meute, se protégeant l'un l'autre. Le loup blanc était couché sur le sol terreux tandis que celui au pelage complètement noir paraissait veiller sur lui, à la manière d'une sorte de frère particulièrement protecteur.

La meute finit par apercevoir le dernier des Shanga et tous les loups présents prirent la fuite, à l'exception du noir et du blanc qui ne bougèrent pas. Kay se rapprocha doucement des deux animaux et s'accroupi pour se mettre face à eux. Le loup noir grogna et montra les crocs.

Le jeune homme ne changea pas de position, Kay savait que le loup ne lui ferait rien tant qu'il ne tenterait pas de faire du mal à son compagnon. Aussi il approcha sa main de ce dernier sous le regard agressif du loup noir, et caressa la fourrure de l'autre. Kay avait toujours côtoyé des loups depuis ses onze ans et bien que ces deux là étaient un peu particuliers, leur comportement restait le même.

Les deux loups finirent par se frotter amicalement contre lui. Kay sourit en les voyant ainsi. Le blanc se coucha sur lui et le sorcier finit par s'assoupir. Il se réveilla cinq heure plus tard et constata que le loup noir veillait sur son sommeil et sur celui du loup blanc. Il caressa les poils soyeux et noirs de l'animal qui lui adressa un regard amical. Il semblerait que le loup noir ne le considérait plus comme un danger pour lui ou son compagnon.

Kay se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la forêt. Il suivit les longs sentiers pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes sans remarquer que deux animaux le suivaient sans faire le moindre bruit, jusqu'à ce que le loup blanc marche sur une branche et fasse un grand « crac ». Le sorcier se retourna et vit les deux loups le regardant. Ils hurlèrent et Kay leur adressa un regard septique. Ainsi les deux loups souhaitaient l'accompagner ? Ils le considéraient donc un membre de leur meute ? Comme un frère ? Après tout pourquoi pas ? Il allait de tout manière se faire beaucoup remarquer à Poudlard alors un peu plus ou un peu moins … Et puis après tout des frères de meute ne se quittent pas et restent soudés même dans l'adversité. Alors c'était à lui de veiller sur ses nouveaux frères de meute maintenant.

Kay fit signe aux deux loups de le suivre et se mit à courir à pleine vitesse suivit de ses deux nouveaux amis. Il traversèrent tout les trois le chemin de traverse sous de nombreux regards surpris et effrayés, mais le sorcier et ses deux compagnons ne s'en offusquèrent pas.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Kay s'habilla sans perdre de temps et ramassa ses affaires qui traînaient aux quatre coins de la pièce afin de les mettre dans sa valise bleue, qu'il ferma en vitesse. Il savait que le Poudlard Express partait dans moins d'une demie heure à la gare de King's Cross, voie numéro neuf trois quarts. Il quitta la chambre du Chaudron baveur et paya le barman, Tom.

Le sorcier se précipita dehors, attrapa ses loups d'une main et sa valise de l'autre et transplana dans un « crac » assourdissant. Il se retrouva directement sur la voie du Poudlard Express et donna sa valise à un elfe de maison. Il chercha Lily avant de la trouver en pleine discussion avec un homme et une femme, ses parents probablement au vue de la ressemblance de som amie avec les deux adultes.

- Salut Lily, dit Kay à l'adresse de la jeune sorcière.

- Oh Kay ! Ca vas ? Au faite je te présente ma mère Marie et mon père Jean. Ce sont des moldus, ajouta Lily.

- Bonjour Madame, Monsieur.

- Bonjour, répondit le couple Evans.

- Faudrait mieux pas tarder Kay ! Bon bah on se revoit à Noël Maman, Papa, salua Lily.

Le jeune femme enlaça ses parents affectueusement et prit Kay par le bras pour le traîner dans le Poudlard Express. Ils s'assirent dans un compartiment au milieu du train.

- Alors Kay, dis moi dans quelle maison penses tu aller ? questionna directement Lily.

- Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée, répondit le dernier de la puissante famille des Shanga en souriant à son amie.

- Et c'est ? interrogea la sorcière particulièrement curieuse.

- Une surprise ! affirma Kay à la jeune femme.

- Kay s'il te plaît, supplia Lily.

- Non, je préfère te laisser la surprise une fois à Poudlard, murmura le sorcier.

Lily le supplia pendant de longues minutes avant d'abandonner. Kay refusait tout simplement de lui répondre en faisant la sourde oreille jusqu'à ce que la sorcière finisse par abdiquer. Le voyage se passa sans la moindre encombre.

Lorsque le train arriva sur les terres de Poudlard, Kay frissonna. Le château était son lieu de vie depuis que les fondateurs, et surtout Salazar Serpentard, l'avaient recueillit un soir d'hiver plutôt glacial. Les quatre sorciers avaient veillé sur lui et donné une nouvelle vie en l'acceptant parmi eux. En le reconnaissant comme un sorcier à leur hauteur, apte à enseigner son savoir aux générations futures.

Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta, et les élèves, trop impatients, se bousculèrent afin de sortir au plus vite du véhicule rouge et noir. Lily et son ami sortirent à la tour du train, sans se presser.

- Alors, que penses-tu de Poudlard, fit-elle en désignant le château millénaire.

- C'est magnifique, murmura Kay.

Revoir l'immense bâtiment le laissait presque sans voix. Il était à la fois identique et diffèrent. Le voir faisait mal et à la fois, il se sentait en sécurité, à la maison. Depuis qu'il avait été promu parmi la hiérarchie du Cercle des Ténèbres, les missions l'avaient emmené de plus en plus loin des terres de Poudlard. Il avait vu les fondateurs et le château rarement depuis lors.

- Kay ? Tu rêves ? interrogea Lily en le sortant de ses pensées.

- Ah désolé Lily, répondit le sorcier. J'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs.

- Tu pensais à quoi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- A mon ancienne vie.

- Les premières années par ici, cria un géant, interrompant la conversation des deux sorciers. Ainsi qu'un certain Kay.

- C'est moi monsieur.

- Tu peux m'appeler Hagrid, répondit l'immense homme d'un ton amical.

Kay suivit Hagrid et monta avec lui dans la barque enchantée. Alors comme ça les bateaux magiques étaient encore là. Les sortilèges avaient probablement étés changé depuis son dernier passage, détériorés par le temps, presque dix siècles plutôt.

La traversé du lac fut brève et les étudiants, guidés par le demi géant, pénétrèrent dans l'école de sorcellerie et de magie par l'une des nombreuses portes du bâtiment. Ils furent amenés à se balader dans le château afin d'arriver devant la porte de la Grande Salle où se déroulaient la répartition et les repas ainsi que les rassemblements quelconques.

Les futurs élèves durent attendre devant la porte de la fameuse salle pendant une vingtaine de minutes, et Kay se sentit un peu grand parmi les élèves rentrant en première année. Ils avaient une taille de gnomes, et encore ! De nains même !

Une femme ouvrit brusquement la porte, et regarda les étudiants, et s'arrêta sur Kay. Il fallait dire qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu au milieu des plus jeunes sorciers réunis devant la salle. De plus son identité attirait les soupçons, les Ty, une grande famille disparue en même tant que bien d'autres comme celle des Shanga.

- Monsieur Ty, vous passerez le dernier puisque vous rentrez directement en septième année, déclara la sorcière qui portait le nom de Minerva McGonagall.

- Bien professeur.

Lorsque tous les premières années furent réparties, le directeur de l'établissement prestigieux prit la parole et annonça à son auditoire :

- Cette année nous recevons un nouvel élève qui entrera directement en septième année. Il a reçu des cours à domicile par un percepteur particulier.

- Ty, Kay, appela McGonagall.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouveau qui s'avançait. Tous connaissaient l'existence de la famille Ty, même si ses héritiers avaient disparus depuis bien longtemps. Cette famille si puissante que chaque Sang-Pur redoutait et vénérait en même tant. N'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière ferait n'importe quoi pour rentrer dans la famille des Ty, ou simplement être sous sa protection. Une famille d'assasins, de tueurs à gages passées maîtres dans l'art de donner la mort, que ce soit d'un simple _Avada Kedavra _ou en lui transperçant les poumons à l'arme blanche.

Kay s'avançait avec grâce, tout en ignorant les regards qui portaient sur lui. Les élèves le scrutaient et détaillait sa silhouette. Le sorcier était de grande taille, et plutôt musclé. Il avait de longs cheveux châtains jusqu'aux épaules attachés élégament en catogan dont quelques mèches folles tombaient devant ses yeux turquoises. Il portait de nombreux bijoux comme trois chevalières en or illustrées de trois blason diffèrents, une chaîne -toujours en or- où pendait une de ses bagues où figurait un loup hurlant à la lune. Sa peau halée prouvait sans le moindre doute que le sorcier devait passé tout son temps libre dehors.

Il entendait des personnes parler :

- Un Ty ? Non il est Sûr de ce qu'il dit le citronné ? questionna un élève assit à la table la plus à droite.

- C'est pas une famille noire ça ? demanda un gryffondor.

- Ty ? Il sera à Serpentard. Sang-Pur obligé.

Le dernier des Ty s'assit sur le tabouret et plaça le choipeau magique sur sa tête. Aussitôt, il entendit une voix s'immiscer parmi ses pensées.

_- Kay ! _murmura la voix à son interlocuteur. _Je croyais que tu avais disparu ! Salazar et les autres t'on cherché pendant plusieurs mois. Ils ont été si peinés de ton absence. Que t'es t-il arrivé exactement pour que les gens oublient même ta maison ?_

_- Mathieu de Royalieu-le vampire- m'a jeté un sort et j'ai atterri dans cette époque. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire alors j'ai demandé à être inscrit ici. Je … J'avais besoin d'être à la maison, bredouilla le dernier des Shanga._

_- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, réconforta le choipeau. Après tout, Poudlard appartient aux Fondateurs, et à leurs héritiers respectifs. Bon, ne parlons pas trop, ils vont se méfier après. Tu devines ou je vais t'envoyer n'es ce pas ?_

_- Oui. _

- Shanga ! cria l'item magique à haute voix._ Bonne chance Kay._

Alors que tous les élèves ainsi que le corps professoral se demandaient pourquoi apparaissait une nouvelle maison, une table se dessina au centre de la pièce. De petite taille et ronde, il ne semblait pas avoir plus de six ou sept places autour d'elle.

Kay se dirigea vers la table des Shanga et s'assit sous le regard médusé de nombreux étudiants. Aussitôt deux loups entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et virent se mettre aux pieds du nouveau sans oublier de lui lécher affectueusement les doigts.

Les élèves se mirent à manger -sans perdre le Ty des yeux,juste au cas _où-_ et une sorcière se précipita vers Kay et s'assit à côté de lui. C'était Lily. La jeune femme était décidément bien digne du courageux Godric Gryffondor et méritait amplement sa place dans sa maison.

- Je reste avec toi, murmura t-elle à Kay. Tu savais que tu finirais dans cette maison ?

- Oui , avoua le sorcier sans la moindre hésitation. Mais je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi. Désolé.

- Pas grave, articula Lily entre deux bouchées.

Trois serpentards virent également profiter de l'ambiance calme et chaleureuse de cette table plutôt mystérieuse.

- Bonjour messieurs et mademoiselle les squatteurs ! s'écria Kay d'une voix joyeuse.

- Salut', déclara le premier d'entre eux. Je suis Régulus Black, le ronchon c'est Severus Rogue et la jolie blonde c'est ma cousine Narcissa Black.

- Je suis Kay mais je crois que tout le monde est au courant maintenant et mon amie Lily Evans, affirma le sorcier en pointant la rousse. J'imagine que vous la connaissez un peu au bout de six ans …

- Oui, murmura Severus.

- Alors chers petits serpents qu'es ce qui vous amène ici ? demanda Lily.

- On s'ennuie à la table des serpentards. Ils parlent tous magie noire, alors au bout de plusieurs années …

- Pourquoi la magie noire te gène ? questionna Kay.

- Non pas du tout. Nous savons tout les trois la pratiquer. C'est juste que nous ne vouons pas un culte au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à la torture gratuite.

- Tant mieux, répondit Lily.

- Moi aussi je la pratique, avoua Kay. A haut niveau.

- Bah normal t'es un Ty après tout, rigola Narcissa.

Les cinq sorciers discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant la durée du repas. Ils firent promettre à Kay de l'attendre le lendemain matin pour le petit déjeuné.

- Au fait Kay ? interrogea Régulus avec curiosité. Tu sais ou elle est ta salle commune ?

- Oui. L'entrée se situe au quatrième étage derrière le tableau du grand loup gris.

- Le loup gris du quatrième étage ? Ce n'est pas le même que le symbole de la maison Shanga ? questionna Narcissa.

- C'est exact, fit Kay en montrant le blason sur sa chemise.

- Comment sais tu où se trouve ta salle commune ? demanda Lily, bien trop intelligente.

- Euh … C'est le choipeau qui me l'a dit avant de m'annoncer ma maison, expliqua Kay.

Les cinq sorciers se séparèrent et Kay prit le chemin du quatrième étage. Une fois devant la toile du loup gris, celui-ci s'ouvrit à sa simple vue. Il savait reconnaître son fondateur quand même ! Le sorcier passa le seuil de la porte.

Il pénétra dans sa salle commune. Il était enfin de retour chez lui. Tous ses problèmes s'envolèrent d'un seul coup, il se sentait rassuré, apaisé. Il se coucha sur un lit de dortoir des Shanga et s'endormit rapidement. Ayeric et Alomon s'installèrent à ses côtés.

Deux heures plus tard, Kay se réveilla et se rendit dans la pièce principale. Il pointa sa baguette sur le pan de mur près de la cheminée et murmura :

- _Xaféna _

Le mur se dévoila et Kay entra dans la pièce secrète. Sa chambre de fondateur personnelle. Il se précipita vers sa bibliothèque et regarda ses ouvrages, il regarda par la fenêtre et admira le paysage du parc de Poudlard. Oui, il était chez lui. Et c'est sur ses heureuses pensées qu'il s'endormit en compagnie de ses deux loups.


End file.
